mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thales Leites vs. Dean Lister
The fight was Dean Lister's MFC debut, and that of Thales Leites as well. The Fight The first round began. They circled. Leites landed a leg kick. Leites stuffed a single. Lister tried to pull guard. Four thirty-five. Leites stood and came back down to half-guard. Four fifteen. Leites sprawling beautifully. Four minutes. Lister regained half-guard. Good slow scrambles. No strikes being thrown. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Leites had the right arm pinned with his knee. He landed an elbow. Three minutes. Leites landed ten or eleven short lefts in under. He stood to the clinch with Lister. They broke. Two thirty-five as Leites landed a leg kick. Lister replied and ate an inside kick. Leites landed a good leg kick. They clinched. Two fifteen. Leites kneed the leg. Two minutes as they broke. They touched gloves. Leites blocked a high kick. Leites stepped in and kneed the body. One thirty-five. Lister pulled half-guard again avoiding a guillotine. One fifteen. The referee wanted work. One minute. Lister turtled up hugging a single. He stood trying it. Leites kept stuffing it and he broke away and stood over him. Thirty-five. Leites kicked the leg twice. Leites beckoned and let Lister up. Fifteen remaining. Leites missed a flying knee to the body and missed a left hook. The first round ended. The second round began. Lister landed an inside leg kick and ate a massive one in reply. Leites stuffed a single, Lister pulled half-guard. Four thirty-five. Leites landed five or six or seven lefts in under. Lister tried to stand but couldn't. Four fifteen as he half-stood. Leites came down to knee on belly. Four minutes as Lister regained half-guard. Leites landed a trio of elbows. Three thirty-five. Leites stood and let Lister up. Leites blocked a perfunctory high kick. He landed a leg kick. Leites stuffed a single and blocked a knee to the face and they broke. Lister's right eye is swollen. Leites stuffed a single, Lister pulled half-guard. His signature move. Two forty-five. Two thirty-five. The referee wanted action. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Leites landed a pair of hammerfists and another pair. Lister tried to turn for a kneebar. One thirty-five. Leites landed a hammerfist. He was sitting on Lister's face really. One fifteen as Leites turned back to half-guard. He stood with a right hand downwards. One minute. Leites let Lister up. They exchanged a leg kick at the same time. Lister landed a blocked elft hook. Thirty-five as Leites stuffed a single and Lister pulled half-guard. Fifteen. Lister had the butterflies in. The second round ended. The third round began. Lister landed a leg kick. Leites stuffed a close single. He kept stuffing it with four thirty-five. Lister pulled half-guard. Four fifteen. Leites landed an elbow. Four minutes. Lister turtled up. Three thirty-five as Lister nearly had a single. Leites kept stuffing it. Lister scooted forward for half-guard. Leites landed a pair of left hands. Three fifteen remaining. Leites landed a pair of really weak elbows. Three minutes. Lister was cut from one though. Leites could get a D'arce here. It's right there. The crowd booed. Two thirty-five. Lister had a bad cut on the left side. It was about a half-an-inch. Two fifteen. Wow. Two minutes. The referee stood them up. They touched gloves. Leites landed a leg kick. Lister missed a high kick. Lister missed a single and pulled guard with one thirty. The crowd booed. Leites passed to half-guard and landed a left hand in under. One fifteen. Leites landed a left hand. Lister regained guard. One minute. The referee wanted work. The referee stood them up. They clashed kicks. Thirty-five. Leites landed a leg kick and another. Leites stuffed a single, Lister pulled half-guard. Fifteen. Leites defended an armbar. He stood. He beckoned for Lister to stand. The third round ended and they hugged. Leites had the unanimous decision.